


Humanidade Diante dos Olhos

by Crisvaniel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisvaniel/pseuds/Crisvaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written in PTBR] Um ensaio sobre um casal pouco convencional. Quando a Vila da Areia sofre com uma séria epidemia, Gaara tem que lidar com os prós e contras de sua nova condição.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanidade Diante dos Olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic originalmente escrita em 2006.

\- Mas não podemos pedir que a própria Hokage venha até nós - argumentou um dos sábios.

\- Não estou falando dela, mas da aprendiz dela - rebateu Kankurou, confiante do que dizia.

\- Você acha que ela é capaz de ajudar a combater um problema tão grande?

\- Ela salvou minha vida uma vez. Eu confio nela.

Kankurou encarou Gaara à distância, aguardando por alguma manifestação de sua parte. Ele que, antes de ser Kazekage, era também seu irmão mais novo.

Gaara retornou o olhar de forma fixa e séria, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Era um aceno com a validade de um decreto.

\- Por favor, vá falar com Gaara... ele está no segundo andar.

\- Eu irei. Não deixe que ninguém baixe a guarda.

\- Está bem.

E Sakura subiu os degraus rapidamente. Shinobis poderosos eram uma ameaça, mas nada era mais temível do que a força da própria natureza. E disso o Kazekage deveria entender facilmente. Afinal, ele era um especialista em transformar seus arredores em uma arma letal.

Chegando diante da porta, a garota encontrou-a aberta. A sala estava vazia, mas uma figura familiar podia ser vista na varanda. Com passos hesitantes, porém sem nunca parar, ela foi em direção a ele.

\- Com licença, Kazekage-sama...

Era tão estranho chamá-lo por um título imponente como esse! Mas ela sentia que precisava dirigir-se a ele com o devido respeito. Ele, por outro lado, parecia indiferente ao tratamento. Apenas olhou para o lado levemente, deixando claro que a presença da garota tinha sido percebida. Enquanto ela se aproximava, a face do jovem líder da Vila parecia incomodada. Mas não exatamente com a presença dela.

\- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude - disse Sakura, como se tivesse que justificar sua presença, por algum motivo. - A situação com que estão lidando aqui é calamitosa. O inimigo pode ser mais invisível do que um ninja bem treinado.

\- Você salvou a vida do meu irmão... - Gaara começou -, mas pode lidar com uma situação como esta?

\- Eu prometo que... vou tentar...

A insegurança na voz de Sakura atraiu um olhar sério e repreensivo do jovem Kazekage. Mas ela não se sentiu ofendida, e sim, encorajada.

\- Vou fazer o máximo que puder! - ela disse, com outro olhar. Gaara ergueu as pálpebras sutilmente, em surpresa.

\- Por favor...

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que uma palavra sequer fosse dita. O elo entre os olhares dele e dela selaram, naquele instante, um laço de confiança entre alguém que queria o bem de seu povo, e alguém disposta a salvar um povo que não era o dela.

Mas isso não tinha por que durar muito mais. Ela cumprimentou-o uma última vez antes de dar meia-volta e sair a passos ligeiros.

Os passos dela, no entanto, não foram tão ligeiros a ponto de impedi-la de ouvir um som familiar e, em seguida, ver algo que a deixou chocada.

Aquele que ela sempre considerara imponente e intimidador, estava caído no chão, logo atrás dela, inconsciente.

A situação estava se tornando calamitosa. Não só o número de vítimas da enfermidade continuava a aumentar, como o próprio Kazekage havia sido infectado. Sakura, lógico, teve que tratá-lo pessoalmente. Removeu o veneno do escorpião hospedeiro que o picara, mas ainda havia a doença, para a qual a cura ainda era um problema. Tinha que pesquisar um remédio, mas agora não podia mais deixar a Vila Oculta da Areia, deixando um Kage aliado sem assistência. A alternativa tinha sido apelar diretamente a sua mestra, Tsunade, e trocar informações através de mensageiros, concentrando-se no atendimento de emergência. Era um método muito precário, mas era tudo que podia fazer no momento. Felizmente, pelo menos, a doença não parecia se transmitir de pessoa a pessoa.

A garota deixou escapar um suspiro pesado, enquanto olhava para o enfermo mais importante que já estivera em suas mãos. Não que status fizesse alguma diferença aos olhos de um médico, mas... ela não deixava de pensar. Pensar em como era muito estranho ver o antes quase invulnerável Gaara do Deserto deixar-se picar por um escorpião. Era tão banal, e ao mesmo tempo, tão real diante de seus olhos.

\- Preciso de mais uma amostra de sangue, Gaara-san - ela se dirigiu a ele como um paciente. - Posso?

\- Hn... - ele confirmou, sem muita força. Também pudera, aquilo o estava derrubando. Dores pelo corpo inteiro, febre e outros sintomas o afligiam. Como se não fosse o bastante, o fato de ter passado quinze anos de sua vida protegido de ameaças como essa fez seu organismo tornar-se incomodamente frágil, por puro despreparo. Ele nunca havia experimentado a condição de mortalidade tão de perto. Não era como a experiência no covil da Akatsuki, onde sentira a vida se esvair de seu corpo dolorosamente até findar. Ele sentia-se plenamente vivo, justamente por estar passando por algo que debilitava essa mesma vida. Era uma sensação estranha.

Num procedimento rotineiro, ela tomou o braço esquerdo dele, amarrou-o para estancar o sangue, e introduziu a agulha na veia do rapaz. Não pôde evitar de sentir um calafrio quando ele grunhiu de dor. Sua humanidade revelava-se diante dela: alguém que já matara tanto, lutara tanto, e já estivera morto uma vez, ainda se contraía em dor com uma simples espetada de agulha. Sakura imaginou a dor silenciosa que devia ter percorrido seu corpo quando o escorpião encontrou seu caminho através de sua pele.

Vendo que ele continuava tenso com a sensação da agulha retirando seu sangue, Sakura teve o súbito impulso de levar a mão levemente ao cabelo dele, dizendo como uma enfermeira diria a uma criança:

\- Já vai acabar, está bem?

O conforto daquele gesto não passou desapercebido ao jovem Gaara. Subitamente, ele sentiu-se um pouco mais relaxado, curioso com a mão que repousava sobre o topo de sua cabeça. E, em um curto espaço de tempo, não havia mais agulha alguma, apenas um curativo.

\- Pronto, eu não disse? Já terminou...

Gaara simplesmente abaixou a cabeça, com certa vergonha de ser tratado como criança. No entanto, algo no fundo dele o fazia se sentir decepcionado com o fim do carinho que estava recebendo.

Ao olhar para ele mais uma vez, Sakura deu-se conta de QUEM ela estava atendendo e constrangeu-se, desviando o olhar.

\- E-eu sinto muito por ter falado assim com você. Eu só quis ajudar.

Demorou alguns instantes para que uma resposta chegasse. A última que Sakura esperaria numa situação como essa.

\- Está tudo bem. Você me ajudou.

Sem entender exatamente se ele falava da doença, do exame de sangue ou do afago na cabeça, Sakura decidiu simplesmente aceitar que não tinha feito nada de errado. Deixou-se levar, então, mais uma vez pelo tratamento ligeiramente infantil que estava dando a ele. Parecia estar dando certo, afinal.

\- Tem curiosidade de olhar para a ampola?

Ele nem havia percebido do que se tratava. Só olhou para ela instintivamente, seguindo sua voz, e deu de cara com a ampola cheia do próprio sangue. Num primeiro momento, ele olhou para o recipiente com espanto e curiosidade. Mas, em seguida, virou o rosto para o outro lado com força, ligeiramente perturbado.

Por que a visão do próprio sangue o incomodava tanto?

\- Tudo bem - Sakura disse. - É normal não gostar de ver o próprio sangue. Muitas pessoas não gostam. Eu vou guardar isto.

Gaara não se mexeu da posição onde estava. Esperou Sakura tirar a ampola de perto dele, como uma criança mimada que dá uma ordem a alguém. Logo em seguida, sentiu ela se aproximar novamente.

\- Agora você deve descansar. Durma um pouco, vai te fazer bem.

\- Dormir...?

Ele deitou-se, fitando o teto. Sakura não entendeu muito bem a reação dele.

\- O que foi? - ela perguntou.

\- Eu... ainda não estou acostumado a dormir.

\- Não...?

\- Eu nunca dormi... durante quinze anos.

\- Oh... - Sakura deu-se conta da situação. Durante tantos anos como um Jinchuuriki, ele provavelmente tivera privações as quais ela não podia nem imaginar. Não poder dormir era uma crueldade sem tamanho. Felizmente, ele estava livre disso, agora. Mas mudar do dia para a noite não devia ser nada fácil.

\- Eu não quis... tocar nesse assunto.

\- Hn...

Ela só ficou observando o rapaz, que continuava a olhar para o teto, com os pensamentos distantes. As lembranças de Shukaku tomando conta de seu corpo ainda eram vivas e atordoantes.

\- Bom, mas de qualquer forma, descanse. Você pode... hmm... repousar como você está mesmo, e eventualmente você vai adormecer, se quiser - Sakura tentou ajudar, falando da maneira mais delicada que podia. - Eu vou indo...

A jovem de Konoha levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo sequer, pôde ouvir a voz dele, um tanto fraca, dirigindo-se a sua pessoa.

\- Poderia ficar... até eu adormecer?

"O quê?"

Sakura, num primeiro momento, não parecia entender o porquê de um pedido desses. Ainda mais, vindo de um rapaz como aquele. Buscando respostas, olhou na direção dos olhos dele. E, por um momento, no lugar do semblante sério e perturbado, ela viu uma feição triste. Triste e amedontrada.

A pesquisa. A cura. A corrida contra o tempo. Tudo parecia ter morrido durante os trinta minutos em que esteve ali, sentada ao lado da cama. Gaara e Sakura não trocaram uma palavra sequer nesse meio tempo. Ele apenas olhou para o teto, calado, até que teve a sensação conhecida e ao mesmo tempo estranha de pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas. Fechou os olhos e ficou parado, tentando não pensar em absolutamente nada.

Vencido pelo cansaço e pela doença, Gaara entregou-se ao sono, uma sensação ainda relativamente nova para ele. Mas no lugar de pesadelos com demônios e mortes, tudo que ele sentia era uma estranha paz. E tudo graças à companhia da garota que estava ao seu lado.


End file.
